Hollywood Heights: Bad boy
by Cavalialover
Summary: Loren knew being with a bad boy wasn't going to be easy. How long will she be able to stay with Eddie?
1. Chapter 1 Won't stand up for me

_**This is another story. Let me know what you guys think.**_

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I'm sitting in a black lamborghini with my boyfriend, who's driving. He's wearing a black leather jacket, a grey shirt and black jeans. Underneath that he's wearing black sneakers. The shirt is showing his abs perfectly and he looks hot as hell. I'm wearing a black jacket too with underneath it a red loose shirt. I'm wearing tight leather skinny jeans and red hight tops**** to match it all. I'm wearing shadow eye make-up and I like it. It's just that I don't care if I'm wearing make-up or not. Eddie likes it though so I do it for him. My hair's loose and in my ears I've got big hoop earrings. **

Eddie: You're looking so hot babe.

Loren: Thanks

**We arrive and when we get out Eddie puts his arm around my shoulders. We walk over to the group we usually hang with. Well, where Eddie usually hangs with. I don't really like all of them. I'd rather hang with my friends Melissa and Adam. Some of Eddie's friends are Tyler, Dylan, Cameron and Ian. They're all on the football team so they all have sixpacks. Ian's okay, he's kinda like Eddie. I don't really like Tyler and Dylan. They always treat me like I'm a piece of meat instead of a woman. Cameron is nice most of the time. Than there are Chloe, Adriana and Brooke. Chloe is the meanest bitch I've ever met. I kinda have the feeling that she thinks I'm not good enough for Eddie and I think she wants to steal him away from me. Adriana is kinda like Cameron, she can be nice when she wants to and Brooke's kinda the only person I like from Eddie's friends. We now arrived and I can already see Tyler and Dylan checking me out. If they didn't get the message, I'm EDDIE's girlfriend. **

Dylan: Your girl is looking hot today man.

Eddie: I know right.

**I never like this part of the day. The part of the day where it feels like I'm Eddie's trophy. I wish he wouldn't make me feel like that. I get out of his grip and walk a little closer to Brooke. Unfortunately Chloe's standing close to Brooke too.**

Loren: Hey Brooke, you look great today.

Brooke: Thanks but you look far more beautiful.

Loren: That's not true.

Chloe: You're right about that, Tate.

**Suddenly Eddie pulls me to him and crushes his lips onto mine. He turns me around and places his hands on my ass. I know he just does that so the boys can see it. I kiss him back but I wish he would kiss me because he cares about me and not to make the other boys jealous. He roughly pushes his tongue into my mounth and kisses me even harder. It feels nice but not as nice as it can be when he kisses me softer. When the bell rings he pulls back.**

Loren (panting): Where was that for?

Eddie (panting): Just showing them that you're mine

Loren (catching her breath): Oh…okay

**I was right. Not because he cares about me, just to make the other boys jealous. We walk to class with one of his hands still on my ass. Suddenly something bright runs up to me and pulls me me away from Eddie. I don't even have to look to know that it's Melissa. Eddie walks further and I walk behind him with my arm into Melissa's.**

Loren (smiling): Hey Mel

Melissa: Hey Lo, how are you holding up today.

Loren (lying): I couldn't be better.

Melissa: Don't you dare lie to me Lo

Loren (sighs): I can't complain, I'm dating Eddie and I'm hanging out with the populars. Who wouldn't want that?

Melissa: You, you don't want that. I don't even get why you would fall for a guy like Eddie. He's not your type Lo, he's kinda mean sometimes.

**Melissa keeps talking about how Eddie's not the right person for me and where I got the idea to start dating him. That makes me think back to the first time I saw him.**

* * *

_**Melissa and I were sitting at our usual table and for some reason I never saw Eddie before. Melissa was talking my ears off while my eyes scanned the place. I tried not to keep my glare at the populars because they would see it as an insult but this time my eyes stayed on them a little longer and I noticed Eddie. He was wearing a black jacket like always.** _

_Loren: Melissa, who's that?_

_Melissa (turning around): Who?_

_Loren: The guy in the black jacket. _

_Melissa: That's Eddie Duran. He's the most popular guy in school, did you never notice him?_

_Loren: No…_

_**I've got to admit, he is hot. I guess Melissa noticed the way I was looking at him because she started talking to me with a worried and disapproving tone.** _

_Melissa: Lo….please don't fall for that guy. I don't feel like picking up the pieces of your broken heart. _

_Loren: (turning back): I'm not going to fall for him, Mel._

_Melissa: That look told me something else Lo._

_Loren: Chill Mel, I'm not going to fall for Eddie Duran._

_**Well that was a lie.**_

* * *

Melissa: LOREN!

Loren (startled): What?

Melissa: Why weren't you listening to me?

Loren: I' m sorry Mel, I was just thinking about something.

**We walked into class and I wanted to sit beside Melissa but Eddie pulled me to the seat next to him. I don't mind sitting next to Eddie but I do mind that it's behind Chloe and Adriana. And that Dylan and Tyler are sitting behind us. I shoot Melissa an apologetic look and class starts. Somewhere in the middle of class I can feel Dylan's hand on my ass. I look at Eddie and see that he noticed but he isn't doing anything. I'm kinda disappointed in him. I guess it means I'll have to do it myself. Did I mention that I'm a black belt? I grab Dylan's arm and twist it so hard that if I turn it a little bit harder, it's going to break. The teacher's writing something on the board so she isn't really paying attention when Dylan gives a little scream because of the pain.**

Loren: Let this be a warning for you Dylan. If you ever touch me again, I'll break it. Clear?

**He nods so I let go of his arm. I'm mad at Eddie too, why won't he stand up for me? I turn back around and pretend to pay attention to what the teacher is writing on the board. But the truth is that I'm trying to think of all the reasons why Eddie wouldn't stand up for me. After a little while I feel Eddie's hands on mine. I try to pull them away but he tightens his grip, turns me around and pulls me closer. Our faces are now really close and Eddie starts kissing my neck. Between the kisses he whispers really soft so no one can hear it.**

Eddie (whispering): Loren-kiss-why are you-kiss-mad babe?

Loren (lying): I'm not mad.

Eddie (whispering): Come on Lo, I know you better than that.

Loren (whispering and looking into his eyes): Do you?

Eddie (whispering): kiss-you know I do-kiss

Loren (whispering): It's just that….why didn't you do something about Dylan?

Eddie (whispering): You know that he's my mate.

Loren (whispering): So that gives him the right to touch my ass?

Eddie (whispering): kiss-come on babe-kiss-don't be mad-kiss-I knew you could handle yourself-kiss

**I know that's not the reason but I'll let it go. He moves his kisses to my mouth and pushes his tongue through it. I pull back for a second to look if the teacher isn't paying attention and then I turn around again.**

Eddie (panting): Come on Lo, what does it matter if she sees us?

**He pulls me back into our kiss and immediately pushes his tongue through my lips again. We pulled back when the teacher interrupted and I saw Chloe giving me a death glare.**

Teacher: Mrs. Tate and Mr. Duran, would you two mind doing that in your own time?

Eddie (smirking): Well actually Mrs. I wouldn't mind at all.

**The whole class laughs and Chloe's laughing the hardest, probably trying to get Eddie's attention. The teacher just shakes her head and turns back to the board again. As soon as we're out of her vision Eddie crushes his lips onto mine again. When the class is almost done we pull back again because the teacher starts to give us our tests back. When she gives me mine I see that I've got an A+ so I turn it around.**

Tyler: I've got a D man, what do you have?

Eddie: I've got a B, how about you babe?

**I saw Eddie's test and I know he has an A+ too but he already put his test in his backpack.**

Loren (lying): Yeah, me too.

Chloe (sassy): I don't believe that, you're the geek of the class.

**Before I can even try to grab my paper Chloe already has it.**

Chloe (sassy): I already thought so, you've got an A+ again. You're such a geek.

Adrian (sassy): Yeah and you look like one too.

**I look at Eddie but he just shoots me a look saying I'm sorry when nobody sees it. I stand up and look at Eddie while saying something back to Chloe and Adriana.**

Loren (sarcastic): Gee, thanks

**I know Chloe thinks that the answer was meant for her but it was meant for Eddie. I gave him a glare while saying it. After that I walk to Melissa, the bell rings and we walk out of class together. We walk to our next class in silence until Melissa can't stand the not talking anymore.**

Melissa: What's wrong Lo?

Loren (sighs): Nothing…

Melissa: Tell me, please?

Loren: It's just Eddie stuff, I don't want to talk about it.

**The other two classes I sat next to Melissa even when Eddie tried to pull me into the seat next to him. So Chloe took the opportunity to take the seat next to Eddie. It's now lunch break and I'm sitting on Melissa's table.**

Adam: So Loren, not that I mind, but why are you sitting here?

**I wanted to say something like just wanted to sit with you guys today when Melissa answered for me.**

Melissa: Eddie stuff

Adam: Again?

Melissa: That boy is not good for her.

Adam: You're right about that.

Loren: Guys?

Melissa: I mean, he's not her type.

Adam: No, he's kinda mean.

Melissa: Yeah, so why would she date him?

Adam: Maybe she likes the popularity.

Melissa: No, Loren's nothing like that. Although, she did start wearing more make-up since she started dating Eddie.

Loren: Guys?

Adam: Yeah and look at her clothes.

Melissa: So, it could be the popularity.

Adam: Well, I don't know any other reason.

Melissa: Me neither.

Loren: GUYS! I'm still sitting here.

**Eddie walks out of the school and immediately scans all the lunch tables for me. When he finally sees me sitting on the table in the back, he walks up to me.**

Loren (looking down): He's coming over here…

Adam and Melissa (turning around): Who? Ooooow…

Melissa: Do you want us to block him?

Loren (still looking down): No but thanks you guys.

**Eddie arrives and he sits next to me. He grabs my waist and places me onto his lap. One of his hands is still on my waist and the other one is cupping my cheek. He pecks my lips a few times between the things he's telling me.**

Eddie: kiss-what's wrong babe-kiss

**He makes me look up by lifting my chin and we're locking eyes. Why does his eyes have to look so great too. I almost get lost in them but then I remember that I'm mad at him.**

Loren: You really don't know?

Eddie: No, babe

Loren: It's the second time today. It's the second time you didn't stand up for me. I don't like your friends.

Eddie: You'll like them babe-kiss-just-kiss-just give it some time.

Loren (locking eyes): Why won't you stand up for me?

* * *

_**That was it, let me guys know if it should stay a one-shot or not.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Chloe's party

_**You guys wanted this to be a story so here's chapter 2. Let me know what you guys think.**_

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

Loren (locking eyes): Why won't you stand up for me?

**Eddie turns around to Melissa and Adam before answering.**

Eddie: Could you guys go already?!

**I was about to tell him he can't talk to my friends like that when Melissa cut me off.**

Melissa: It's okay Lo, we'll go.

Loren (smiling): Thanks guys

**When they were gone Eddie turns to me again. One of his hands is on my waist and the other one is cupping my cheek.**

Eddie: I'm sorry Lo, let me make it up to you.

Loren: How were you planning on doing that?

Eddie: After school just you and me, no one else, chilling at my house?

Loren (smiling): Sounds great.

**I pull him into a fierce kiss and while kissing Eddie stands up. I don't want to stop kissing him so I stand up too. While I push my tongue into Eddie's mounth he guides me to his friends. Great, we're sitting with them again. I hope you noticed the sarcasm. I won't let them stop me from kissing Eddie though. Eddie and I just keep making out while sitting down. He pulls me closer with the hand that's on my waist.**

Chloe (flirty): Eddie, you're coming to my party right?

**Eddie triest to pull back to answer but I hold on to his neck so he can't stop kissing me. He doesn't mind though, I can feel him smile against my lips.**

Chloe: Eddie!

**Eddie pulls back for only a few seconds.**

Eddie (panting): Yeah, we'll be there.

**He immediately crushes his lips onto mine again. I don't feel like going to Chloe's party. She'll take every oppurtunity to flirt with Eddie and to emberass me. The bell rings and Eddie and I decide to skip class.**

Eddie: We're going to skip class you guys.

Chloe: Can I go with you?

Eddie: No, it's just going to be my girl and I.

**I love how Eddie blew Chloe off. Chloe's sending me one of her deathglares though. Eddie and I get into his lamborghini and drive to his penthouse. I try to get out but Eddie opens the door for me. I smile and he pulles me into a soft kiss. It's not as rough as when he kisses me at school. It's sweeter, it's better. I strangle my hands in his hair while we walk into his house. He closes the door and softly pins me against it. He starts kissing my neck and I start moaning. When I open my eyes for a second and look over Eddie's shoulder I see his mom, Katy, standing there looking at us. **

Loren (panting): Hey Katy, you're already home?

**Eddie doesn't stop kissing my neck, he doesn't matter that his mother is looking at all. I try to keep in the moans but sometimes they escape. **

Katy: Yes but why are you guys already home? I thought you guys had two more classes?

Eddie (pulling back): Loren didn't feel very well so I brought her home.

Katy: Well, she looks better now.

Eddie (panting): That's my magic tongue. So, what do you wanna do babe?

Loren (panting): I don't care as long as you're with me. And as long as your friends are **NOT **with us.

Eddie: How about we watch a movie?

Loren (smiling): Sounds great.

**Eddie sits down, grabs my hand and pulls me next to him. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I put my head on his chest while he picks a movie. I look up at him and he kisses my head. He's so much different when he's not around his friends. **

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: Yeah?

Loren: I don't feel like going to Chloe's party.

Eddie: Why not?

Loren: She wants to take you away from me and she didn't even want me to come. She only wanted you to come.

Eddie (lifting her chin): Don't worry okay babe? I'm all yours and I'm not going anywhere.

**I smile and he pulls me into a sweet kiss. It soon escalates into a heavy make out session and Eddie stands up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me upstairs to his bedroom. He lays me down on his bed while we're still making out. I pull on his shirt and roll on top of him. I take it off and start kissing his neck while stroking his incredibly sexy sixpack. I think back to our first time. It was great but for me it was a little bit too soon. I wanted to wait with sex until Eddie told me he loved me but he still hasn't said it yet. Our fist time was when we were dating for about a mounth and we've been together for six months now. Eddie told me that his friends kept asking if we had done it yet and that he kinda wanted to do it. I was afraid to disappoint him so I agreed. Having sex with Eddie is great and he is amazing but it still doesn't feel right because he hasn't told me he loved me yet. I don't even know if he loves me. Without love it's just sex. He can do that with anybody he wants. Eddie rolls on top of me again and takes of my top while kissing my neck. When my top is off he starts kissing the exposed part of my breasts. Just then Katy walks in.**

Katy: OMG, I'm sorry guys. I just wanted to ask if you wanted something to drink but I guess you're good for now.

Eddie (panting): You know, you say that every time you walk in on us.

**Eddie starts kissing my breasts again and I can't help but to let out little moans.**

Katy: Okay, I think I'm gonna go now.

**I take of Eddie's pants and Katy hurries herself out of the room. **

Eddie (panting): You're so sexy babe

**Eddie trails his kisses from my breasts to my stomach and takes off my pants. Every time he moves my pants a little bit down and follows it with kisses. He starts with the inside of my tights and I let out a loud moan.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I look at Loren's face and she looks diappointed when I trail further down her legs. When her pants are out I trail back up to her thights again. She keeps letting out moans and after a while I crush my lips onto hers again. I take off her bra and pull her closer so that I can feel her naked breasts against my chest. Making love to Loren is the greatest feeling I've ever had. Of course I've done it with other girls but none of them felt as great as Loren. I start messaging her breast and she takes my underwear off. I move one of my hands from her breast to her panties. I slowly pull them off while looking into Loren's eyes. Her eyes are full of want and I pull back for a little while. She looks like she wants me so badly and I can't take it anymore. I want her so badly so I enter her and start thrusting. I try to keep it slow but Loren keeps moving her hips faster. I start kissing her lips again and after a while we both come to our climax. I get out of her and wrap my arms around her waist. She puts her head on my chest and I give a kiss on it. I start rubbing little circles on her stomach while we both try to catch our breath.**

Eddie (panting): You were amazing babe

Loren (panting): You weren't so bad yourself.

Eddie (panting): We have to get ready.

Loren (groaning): For Chloe's party?

Eddie (panting): Yeah, come on we can't miss it.

Loren (panting): I guess I'll have to go home to change then.

Eddie (breathing loud): No, you don't have to. You still have an outfit here from that other time.

Loren (catching her breath): You really want me to wear **that**?

Eddie (smirking): Yeah, you'll look so sexy. I'll be longing for round 2 the whole time we are there.

Loren (smiling): Well, if you put it like that.

**Loren steps out of bed and I can admire her amazing body. She walks to the closet to take out her outfit. It gives me a great view on her ass.**

Loren (laughing): Eddie, stop staring.

Eddie: How do you know I'm staring?

Loren: Because I know you and you are a perv.

Eddie (walking closer): I am not!

**Loren knows what I'm about to do so she runs away from me. I grab her wrist and pull her close to me. **

Loren (whispering): You're a perv.

Eddie (whispering): And you're beautiful.

**To show her that I really mean it I pull her into a soft kiss. I pull back and see that she's blushing. I smile and we start getting ready. When she's done she's wearing a sexy red bra with black lace and sexy red panties. Over that she's wearing a short tight leather skirt and a pvc red strik top. The black kid suede laundry shoes make her legs and ass look even hotter. Her hair is styled and in her ears are black feather earrings. Her eyes are smoky and she's wearing red lipgloss. I walk over to her and place my lips onto hers. I lick her lips and pull back.**

Eddie (smirking): Hmm…strawberry, I like it.

**She smiles and starts checking me out. I'm wearing my red and black football jacket. It's hanging loose and underneath it is a black shirt with a wide neck. I'm wearing black jeans with red high tops. **

Eddie (smiling): Did I pass?

Loren (giving him a soft kiss): You look so hot babe.

Eddie: Not as hot as you though. Come on, let's go.

**We got into my lamborghini. The lights light up blue in the dark. After a little while we arrive and I open the door for my girl. She gets out and I put my hand on her ass. We walk in and see that it's already very crowded. We walk to the backyard and Dylan and Tyler are there too. They immediately start checking Loren out. I hate it so much when they do that. Loren is my girl so they have to stay away from her. They walk over to us and pull me into a bro hug. They want to hug Loren too but I already pull her closer and put my hand on her ass again before they can even try to hug her. I'm not going to let them hug her, I know that they'll just take it as a opportunity to touch her ass. **

Loren (whispering): Wanna dance babe?

**I nod and guide her to the dance floor. We start dancing in a slow rythm and Loren turns around. I place my hand on her waist and she starts moving her ass to my body. I turn her back around and put one of my hands on her breast and the other one on her ass. We slowly move our bodies close to each other. We keep dancing like this and I can feel that I'm getting a boner. I guess Loren noticed because…**

Loren (teasing): Can't wait for round two Mister?

**I shake my head and start kissing her. I place my hand on her ass and guide her upstairs. I push her into a room and pin her to the door to start round two. **

**Okay, that was amazing. Loren and I are in our clothes again and we walk back to the dance floor.**

Eddie (still panting): Round two was amazing Mrs. Tate.

Loren (smiling): Yeah it was.

**We start moving our bodies against each other again and I can slowly feel my boner coming up again. After a while I start kissing her passionately. Dylan and Tyler interrupt us by dancing next to us with some random girls.**

Tyler: Where were you guys?

Dylan: You just disappeared.

Eddie: You know

Tyler and Dylan (getting the clew): Oooh, you were banging your girl.

**I look at Loren and she starts kissing me again. After a while Chloe pulls us all from the dance floor.**

Chloe: You guys want to play never have I ever?

Eddie: I'm in

Loren: Me too

Dylan and Tyler: We're up for it.

**We all walk into the living room and sit down on the floor. Cameron, Ian, Brooke and Adriana sit down too. Dylan and Tyler sit down across from Loren and I see how they try to look underneath her skirt so I place her legs on my laps. **

Chloe: Okay guys, we're not doing it with alcohol. Every time you did it you have to take off some of your clothes. I'll start with an easy one. Never have I ever had seks.

**Everyone takes something off. Chloe immediately gets out of her dress. It's gross, she's just too skinny. Loren gets out of her top so she's now only in her bra. I take of my jacket and start making out with my girl. I place one of my hands on her breast and when I open my eyes for a brief moment I see the jealous stares of Tyler and Dylan. Unfortunately, Chloe interrupts us.**

Chloe (sassy): It's your turn Loren.

Loren: Ehm...never have I ever had sex in school.

**Everybody keeps there clothes on on except for Loren and I. Loren takes of one of her shoes and I take of my shirt. I smirk at the memory and Loren's looking at my sixpack with want.**

Tyler: You guys did?

Eddie (smirking): Yeah

Cameron: You're a lucky guy Duran.

Dylan (looking at Loren's breasts): Yeah, I wish I had banged Loren in school.

**I put my arm around Loren's shoulders and pull her closer.**

Eddie: Not going to happen mate.

**We played a few other rounds and Loren's only wearing her underwear now. Chloe's only wearing her underwear too and I'm only wearing my boxers. **

Chloe: Never have I ever had sex in a Victoria's Secret dressing room.

**Loren and I did but I'm not going to let her take of something again**

Eddie: Loren and I are going to stop here. I'm not going to let you guys see any more of her.

Dylan: Come on man, not fair. I'm dying to see all of that.

Eddie: I'm sorry man, it's all mine.

Chloe: All right, whatever you want.

Ian: You guys had sex in Victoria's Secret?!

Eddie: Long story man

Chloe: Let's play spin the bottle.

**We got into our clothes and started playing. Chloe had to kiss Dylan. Dylan had to kiss Brooke and Brooke had to kiss me. It was my turn and I had to kiss Loren. I smirk at her and pull her into a fierce kiss. I push my tongue through her lips and we start having a full make out session. I start stroking her breast and she places her hand underneath my shirt and starts stroking my bare back. After about two minutes Chloe pulls us off each other.**

Chloe (sending Loren a death glare): That's enough you guys.

**Chloe spins the bottle and it lands on me. I give her a little peck but she holds on to me and tries to deepen it. She just doesn't stop kissing me no matter how much I want her to. Her hand trails down to my pants but luckily Loren interrupts.**

Loren (hurted): My turn

**Chloe finally pulls back and the bottle lands on Cameron. Loren walks over to Cameron and starts making out with him. I don't understand why she would do that, doesn't she know how much that hurts me. After about three minutes she pulls back and walks away.**

* * *

_**So, what do you guys think is going to happen?**_


	3. Chapter 3 Space

_**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**Chloe spins the bottle and it lands on me. I give her a little peck but she holds on to me and tries to deepen it. She just doesn't stop kissing me no matter how much I want her to. Her hand trails down to my pants but luckily Loren interrupts.**

Loren (hurted): My turn

**Chloe finally pulls back and the bottle lands on Cameron. Loren walks over to Cameron and starts making out with him. I don't understand why she would do that, doesn't she know how much that hurts me. After about three minutes she pulls back and walks away.**

* * *

**I follow her into the backyard where she's standing with her back to me.**

Eddie (yelling): WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

Loren (turning around and sassy): What do you mean?

Eddie (yelling): YOU WERE TOTALLY MAKING OUT WITH CAMERON!

Loren (sassy): So?

Eddie (yelling): YOU'RE MY GIRL!

Loren (sassy): So, the thing about the game was making out with someone who isn't your boy- or girlfriend right? (yelling) THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!

Eddie (teasing): Are you jealous?

Loren (yelling): THIS IS NOT A JOKE, EDDIE!

Eddie: Loren, not here. Everybody can see us.

**I grab her wrist and take her inside the house. Everybody looks at us while I pull Loren upstairs.**

Chloe : Oops, looks like there's trouble in paradise.

**I push Loren into a room and I see that it's the room where we had sex earlier.**

Loren (yelling): IT'S OKAY FOR YOU TO MAKE OUT WITH CHLOE BUT I CAN'T MAKE OUT WITH CAMERON?!

Eddie (yelling): I WASN'T MAKING OUT WITH CHLOE!

Loren (yelling): YEAH RIGHT, HER HAND ACCIDENTALLY SLIPPED INTO YOUR PANTS!

Eddie (yelling): I DIDN'T WANT THAT!

Loren (yelling): THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED!

Eddie: That's not good for my popularity, Lo. You know how they'll all react to me pushing Chloe away.

Loren (yelling): Oh, I'm sorry. I WOULDN'T WANT TO HURT YOUR PRECIOUS REPUTATION!

Eddie (yelling): THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Loren (yelling): YOU KNOW WHAT'S NOT FAIR?!

**I look at her and see how tears start to roll down her cheeks. I want to wipe them away but I know she won't let me.**

Loren: I had to look at how my boyfriend made out with another girl. She started to get into your pants, Eddie. (sobbing) I made out with Cameron because I was hurt, hurt because of **you**!

Eddie: You know how they all think about this sort of things.

Loren (walking to the door): You know Eddie, I need some space for a little while.

Eddie: Lo, don't.

**She walks out of the room and I hit my fist into the wall. There's a hole but I don't care about the pain. I kick against the bed and scream.**

Eddie (yelling): FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

Chloe (walking into the room): Eddie, are you okay?

Eddie: I'm going home.

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I walk down the stairs and see everyone looking at me so I wipe away my tears. I drive home really fast and tears stream down my face again. I park my white audi Q7 and walk into our penthouse. My mom's sitting on the couch and she looks at me with concern. I love my mom, I can trust her with everything.**

Nora: Hey sweetie, what's wrong?

**I walk over to her and she pulls me into a hug.**

Nora (rubbing her back): Eddie again?

Loren (sobbing): Yes…

Nora: What did he do?

Loren (pulling back): We were going to Chloe's party.

Nora: Why? You don't even like Chloe.

Loren: Eddie wanted to because all the populars went.

Nora: Aha, I see.

Loren: We played spin the bottle and he had to kiss Chloe.

Nora: Oh boy.

Loren (sobbing): He started making out with her and she almost slipped her hands into his pants. So I spinned the bottle and started making out with Cameron and Eddie was mad. We got into a fight and I told him I needed space.

Nora (rubbing her back): Oh sweetie…

Loren (sobbing): I love him but he hurted me

Nora: I know sweetie, I'm sorry.

Loren (wiping away her tears): Do you think it was wrong to make out with Cameron?

Nora: Yes…but I understand why you did it. Eddie should have pushed Chloe away from him, he let it go way too far.

Loren: When we're alone he's such a sweet guy. But when he's with his friends all he seems to care about is popularity.

Nora: I think you were right about needing some space. Just take all the time you need and decide what you think is best. I understand that you love Eddie, I really do but it seems like all he does is hurt you lately.

Loren: I'm going to my room, thanks mom.

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**After the fight with Loren I immediately went home. A few tears escape from my eyes and when I walk into the living room I see my mom sitting on the couch. **

Katy (smiling): Hey sweetie

**I try to wipe my tears away but she has already seen them.**

Katy (concerned): What's wrong?

Eddie (fake smiling): Nothing

Katy: Tell me sweetie.

Eddie (sad): Loren and I got into a fight.

Katy: What did you do?

Eddie: Why would it be **my **fault?

Katy: I don't know why sweetie but it always is.

Eddie (sighs and sits down on the couch): Loren and I went to Chloe's party.

Katy: I thought she hated your friends?

Eddie: She does but she did it for me. We played the game spin the bottle and I had to kiss Chloe.

Katy: Oh boy.

Eddie: Chloe kinda started making out with me so Loren started making out with Cameron and I became mad at her. Loren became mad at me too and she told me she needs space.

Katy: That's really messed up sweetie.

Eddie: What am I going to do?

Katy: I don't know sweetie but I think Loren doesn't really like your lifestyle. She doesn't like the popularity and she really doesn't like your friends.

Eddie: I know but what am I supposed to do?

Katy: All you seem to do is hurt her lately, Eddie. So I really don't know what you should do.

Eddie (walking away): I'm going to bed.

* * *

**I'm at school waiting for Loren, we really need to talk. We can't leave it like this. She arrives in her white Audi Q7 and gets out. She looks so hot in her white ripped skinny jeans and red one shoulder top. When she walks into my direction I walk up to her but Melissa and Adam block me while Loren walks past me.**

Eddie: Loren, we have to talk. Guys, move out of my way.

Melissa: We listened to your yesterday because we knew that's what Loren wanted. But now I'm pretty sure she doesn't want us to let you through.

Adam: She told you she needs space.

Eddie: I have to talk to her.

Melissa: You don't, you had your chance at the party yesterday.

Adam: And let's just say you blew it.

**Why are they so irritating, I just want to talk to Loren. I walk to my friends and Chloe's grinning from ear to ear.**

Dylan: Where's your girl man?

Cameron (smirking): She's a really good kisser, I think I want more.

**I just wanted to punch Cameron when he said that but I didn't.**

Eddie: She's not sitting with us today.

Tyler: Did she dump your ass?

Eddie: NO, SHE DIDN'T! She's not sitting with us, leave it at that.

Chloe: Why do you care, Eddie. (walking away) If you're up for some fun, you know where to find me.

**She's such a whore! **

**My first class is math and I normally sit next to Loren but she's sitting next to Melissa so Chloe sits down next to me. During the less I stare at Loren the whole time and Chloe tries to move her hand to my dick the whole time. I try to get her to stop but she doesn't. Loren looks at me one time and I guess she noticed what Loren was doing because she gave me a disgusted look. I grabbed my phone and started texting Loren.**

Eddie: Babe, please talk to me. I miss you :( 

Loren: Doesn't look like it.

Eddie: I know but I don't want Chloe to do it. I try to get her to stop the whole time but she's just so irritating!

Loren: I need space.

Eddie: I know babe but please talk to me, I really miss you :(

Loren: You just miss showing me off to your friends.

Eddie: That's not true babe, please believe me

**I waited for her to response but she didn't. This is so fucked up! I need my girl and not to show her off. The bell rings and our next class is gymnastics. We all change and walk into the hall. Loren's wearing a pink sport bra with black shorts. Her stomach is tight, she almost has a sixpack.**

Tyler: Loren looks so hot man. You guys are broken up right?

Dylan: Yeah, so she'll become mine.

Cameron: No way, she'll choose me.

Eddie: We're not broken up, she's still mine.

Tyler: Yeah right

Dylan: Looks like you guys are broken up man.

**Loren runs over the mats and does three cartwheels while Chloe's trying to do a handstand. **

Cameron: Wow, guys, check Loren out.

**Loren runs back and does five cartwheels this time. The guys all clap and after that they see Chloe. They grab their phones and start filming her because it looks really funny. When Chloe notices she walks up to them.**

Chloe: You guys are going to remove those videos. If you don't, you can expect that you're sitting with losers Melissa and Adam tomorrow.

**They all start removing the video except for Ian. I look at Loren and see how the teacher calls her to him. She nods, runs over the mat and does a salto and after that a ****transhipment. Everybody starts clapping and I look at her amazed. She's so amazing, I can't believe I'm going to lose her. Melissa runs to Loren while squealing and she pulls her into a hug. I want to walk over too but Melissa looks over Loren's shoulder and shakes her head no. The teacher calls everyone and the lesson starts.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**Gymnastics is over, I really like sporting. It's a good way to let my anger out and it keeps my body in shape. I have a lot of anger today so it relaxes me a little. Melissa and I change and walk to our table to lunch. Adam arrives too and I smile at him.**

Loren (smiling): Hey Adam.

Melissa: He's coming.

Adam: What should we do?

Loren (confused): Who? Eddie?

Melissa (sighs): Yeah…

Loren (turning around): I really don't feel like this.

**I look at Eddie and turn away from him again. **

Adam: Don't worry Lo, we'll block him.

Loren (smiling sad): Thanks guys, you are the best.

**They stand up and walk a little bit closer to Eddie.**

Melissa: She's still not ready to talk to you Eddie. I'm sorry but you messed up. She has to think about all of this. You've been hurting her a lot lately but this really topped it off.

**Melissa understands me so well. She knows exactly how I feel and I think Adam knows too. Tears form in my eyes though. Everything Melissa says makes me think back to Eddie and Chloe making out.**

Eddie: Please, I have to talk to her.

**The tears escape from my eyes and I walk into the school.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**It's the end of the day and I walk out of the school. Chloe walks up to me and starts flirting.**

Chloe: Hey sexy, you're single now right?

Eddie: No, I'm not.

Chloe (walking closer): I know you are, everybody's talking about it. Now we can finally be together.

**She suddenly crushes her lips onto mine. Over her shoulder I see Loren looking shocked and really hurted. She starts walking backwards while looking at Chloe kissing me. I try to pull back but Chloe has a strong grip on me. Loren looks really upset, she's shaking and tears are streaming down her face. She doesn't see where she's walking and she walks onto the road. I pull back from Chloe and see Loren walking in front of a car. **

Eddie (yelling): LOREN!

* * *

_**So that was unexpected, wasn't it? Let me know what you guys think is going to happen and what you guys want to happen.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Pain and guilt

_**Here's chapter 4, let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**It's the end of the day and I walk out of the school. Chloe walks up to me and starts flirting.**

Chloe: Hey sexy, you're single now right?

Eddie: No, I'm not.

Chloe (walking closer): I know you are, everybody's talking about it. Now we can finally be together.

**She suddenly crushes her lips onto mine. Over her shoulder I see Loren looking shocked and really hurted. She starts walking backwards while looking at Chloe kissing me. I try to pull back but Chloe has a strong grip on me. Loren looks really upset, she's shaking and tears are streaming down her face. She doesn't see where she's walking and she walks onto the road. I push Chloe off me and see Loren walking in front of a car. **

Eddie (yelling): LOREN!

* * *

**The rest happens very quickly. A crashing sound followed by the sound of a car trying to stop as quickly as possible. I start running towards the place Loren's supossed to be laying right now but suddenly it feels like it all happens in slow motion. I run as fast as I can but still not as fast as I'd like. I finally arrived at the side of the road and saw her perfect body laying there, lifeless. Her head is bleeding and she has scratches on her arms. I walk over to her and fall on my knees. I immideately check her polse and I'm relieved to find out her heart's still beating. The driver of the car walks to us and he looks really shocked.**

Driver: What can I do?

Eddie: Call an ambulance, please?

**The man walks away and I look at Loren's beautiful face. Her cheeks are marked with tear stains. I caused them...**

Eddie (crying): Oh my god, Loren. Oh my god…

**I don't know how long I've been sitting there crying next to my girl but the ambulance finally arrived. I didn't hestitate a moment to say yes when they asked me if I would ride with them. I'm now in the ambulance and they're doing all sort of things with her. She has a mask on her mouth and the only thing I can do is hold her hand. After what seemed like hours we finally arrived at the hospital and they rushed her through the halls. I wanted to follow them but they told me to wait so now I'm in the waiting room. It suddenly pops up in my head that Nora has to know and I really need my parents with me. **

_Nora: Hello, Eddie?_

_Eddie (trying to hold back his tears): Hey Nora, I have to tell you something._

_Nora (concerned): What's wrong?_

_Eddie (letting out a few tears): Loren's in the hospital._

_Nora (shocked): Oh my god, what happened?_

_Eddie (sobbing): She..eh…she has been hit by a car._

_Nora (crying): No, not my baby. I'll be right there._

_Katy: Hey Eddie_

_Eddie (sobbing): Hey mom_

_Katy (extremely worried because Eddie never cries): What's wrong?!_

_Eddie (sobbing): Loren's in the hospital. Could you and dad please come?_

_Katy: Of course sweetie, we'll be right there._

**The minutes until they arrived were filled by me pacing through the waiting room while praying she's all right. Suddenly Nora and my parents rushed into the hospital. Nora looks like she cried and immediately walks up to me.**

Nora: Eddie, please tell me she's all right.

Eddie: I don't know, Nora.

Nora (sobbing): NO! This can't be happening, not my baby. (falling onto her knees) Not my baby, not my baby…

**Katy goed to Nora to comfort her while my dad pulls me into a man hug. **

Max: It will be okay son.

**We pull back and I walk over to the lady behind the counter.**

Eddie: Excuse me, Mrs. My girlfriend Loren Tate was brought here about an hour ago. Do you know anything about her condition?

Lady: No, I'm sorry (flirty) but you look hot. Do you want to go out some time?

Eddie (angry): No, of course not! Which part of my girlfriend is in the hospital did you not understand!

**My dad takes me away from the counter and tells me to calm down. I can't though, my girl's in the hospital and that stupid lady tries to flirt with me. I kick against a chair and it falls to the ground. Nora's a little bit better than before. She's sitting on a chair with one of my mom's arms around her shoulder. I start pacing again and after a while a doctor walks in.**

Doctor: Family of Mrs. Tate?

Eddie (rushing over to him): Yes, how's she doing? She's okay right?

Doctor: The car hit her pretty bad. She has a broken arm and a few broken rips but that's not the worst part. She has a head injury and we don't know exactly how bad it is. She could be awake any second now so we'll start to run some tests then.

Nora: Can we see her?

Doctor: Yeah but don't try to push her if she doesn't remember you.

Eddie: What do you mean by that?

Doctor: There's a chance she has memory loss.

**The doctor leaves and we walk into Loren's room. She has a cast around her arm and the mask is still on her mouth. I sit down next to her and grab her hand. After a little while she tries to open her eyes. She blinks a few times because of the bright lights and she removes her hand to grab her head. **

Loren (weak): What happened?

Nora: You were in a car accident sweetie.

**The doctor walks in and removes Loren's mask.**

Doctor: Hey Loren, how are you feeling?

Loren: My side hurts and my arm too but my head hurts the worst.

Doctor: Well Loren, you have a few broken rips and a broken arm.

Loren: What about my head?

Doctor: You have a head injury but we have to run some test to know how bad it is.

Loren: Okay.

Doctor: Do you remember all of the people in this room?

Loren: Yeah… That's my mom and that's my boyfriend Eddie. Max and Katy over there are his parents.

Doctor: Very well. What's the last thing you remember?

Loren: The last thing I remember is…having sex with Eddie on the morning after the holidays.

Eddie: That was yesterday morning.

Doctor: Okay, so Loren you're memory is pretty good. We're going to run some other tests now.

**They take Loren's bed out of the room and I start thinking about everything Loren forgot. She forgot all the times we made lo-I mean had sex. She forgot all the times we made out with each other. She also forgot all the times I didn't stand up for her and the times Chloe kissed me. She forgot telling me she needs space. She forgot the whole reason this accident happened. Should I tell her? There's not much time to think about this because they already bring Loren back into the room. **

Doctor: Everything seems fine. We'd like to keep her here tonight though but if everything goes well, she can go home tomorrow.

**Everyone walks out of the room to give Loren and I some privacy. I sit down on her bed and she smiles at me. She doesn't remember all the mistakes I made. **

Loren: Hey sexy, what happened yesterday? What did I forget?

Eddie (coming closer): Well, you don't remember our hot make out session at school so I guess we have to make up for that.

Loren: Oh really?

**I pull her into a passionate kiss but I make sure not to hurt her. My hands trail down to her ass and I roughly push my tongue into her mouth. She moves her lips one last time and slowly pulls back.**

Loren (panting): That makes me desperately wanna know what else happened Mr.

**You don't remember Dylan touching your ass and me not doing anything about it. You don't remember being disappointed in me.**

Eddie: We made out in class.

Loren: We're not in class right now but we can do it here, right?

Eddie: You bet we can, it started like this.

**I start kissing her neck and she throws her head backwards. I move my kisses to her mouth and push my tongue through it. **

Eddie (whispering and pulling back): You pulled back to see if the teacher wasn't looking.

Loren (panting): Sounds like me.

Eddie: I pulled you back and pushed my tongue into your mouth.

Loren: Then what are you waiting for?

**I pulled her back and roughly pushed my tongue into her mouth. She lets out a moan and I pull back again.**

Loren (groaning): Why?

Eddie: The teacher interrupted.

Loren (smirking): I bet you pulled me back when she wasn't looking?

Eddie (smirking): That's right babe.

**I crush my lips onto hers again and pull back after a while.**

Loren (groaning): What now?

Eddie: We got our test back, we both had an A+

**I lied about my grade and Chloe called you a geek. Adriana called you ugly and I didn't stand up for you. I guess Loren noticed my guilty face because she looks worried.**

Loren: What's wrong?

Eddie (fake smiling): Nothing, we skipped class after that.

Loren: Really? To do what?

Eddie: To pin you against the door in my house while kisisng you. You were moaning and my mom was looking at us. We watched a movie and made lo- had sex.

Loren (smirking): Well, why don't we just skip the movie?

**I love how horny she can get. It's the reason we always end up doing it in the weirdest places.**

Eddie: You want to do it here?!

Loren (whispering): Yeah….

Eddie (worried): But what about your rips, head and arm?

Loren: I guess you have to be careful.

Eddie: What about all the doctors.

Loren: Just lock the doors and close the curtains.

**So I walk over to the door and lock it. I look at Loren and see her looking at me with want. I close the curtains and slowly walk over to the bed. I pull her into a sweet kiss which quickly turns into a heavy make out session. I take of my shirt and lay down next to her. She starts kissing my neck and stroking my sixpack and I carefull take of her top. I start kissing her neck and trail down to the exposed part of her breasts. She starts moaning and when I look at her I see her biting her lip, trying to keep the moans soft. **

Loren (moaning): Take of your pants babe-aah-I would do it for you but I'm kinda hit by a car-aaaah

**I pull back to take my pants off and I start kissing her breasts again. **

Eddie (panting): You're so sexy babe.

**I trail down to her stomach and take off her pants. Every time I move her pants a little bit down and I follow it with kisses. I start kissing the inside of her tighs and she lets out a load moan. After a while I crush my lips onto hers again. I take of her bra while kissing her and I start messaging them. She tries to take off my boxers but she doesn't succeed so I do it myself. I trail my kisses from her mouth to her stomach and I use my teeth to take her panties off. She moans loudly, I guess she couldn't keep it in any longer. I give a little peck on her sensitive spot before slowly entering her. I move in a slow rythym so I won't hurt her. After a while I can't help myself but to thrust harder. Every time I get in her she lets out a soft moan and she turns me on like crazy. I thrust one last time and she screams from pleasure. I get out of her and wrap my arm around her shoulders.**

Eddie (panting): I didn't hurt you did I?

Loren (panting): No, you didn't. So, was this our day yesterday?

Eddie (panting): Well, we also went to Chloe's party.

Loren (panting): I hate Chloe.

Eddie (panting): I know but you were wearing this incredibly sexy outfit and at Chloe's party we started round 2.

Loren (smirking): Well we can't leave that out, can we?

Eddie (raw): No, we can't.

**So we started round 2 but I still feel guilty about not telling her everyting. I can't just keep those things from her. I messed up and she has the right to know. It's my fault she's in here but I can't get myself to tell her.**

* * *

_**So Loren forgot about the things Eddie did. Eddie got a second change to do things right. Will he blow it again?**_


End file.
